


Tempête

by Misty Bae (LanalanaBananun)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanalanaBananun/pseuds/Misty%20Bae
Summary: Misty gets scared of the thunder, and Cordelia makes a poor decision





	

 

“Shit Dee” Misty cursed as another wave of thunder boomed and echoed through the house. Misty could have sworn she felt the thunder vibrate through the couch she sat on. 

“What Misty ?” Cordelia said in a sarcastic tone. “I thought a girl who lived in a swamp most of her life would be used to storms.” She sneered.

Cordelia looked up from her book and immediately regretted what she said. Misty’s eyes were glossed over and she could see her face getting redder by the second. 

“Oh, babydoll.” Cordelia mummered in a nurturing voice. She quickly rose from her seat and walked over to the opposite couch where Misty sat, bundled in a mountain of blankets. Cordelia perched herself as close to Misty as she could and wrapped her arms around her. “I’m sorry, I-I just assumed...” She started, squeezing Misty tightly.

“No, it’s alright Delia. It’s a stupid thing ta be scared ‘f anyways.” Misty let out a half hearted laugh that melted into the silence of the room. Cordelia heard a quiet sniffle as Misty started to escape from the mountain of blankets and get up. But as Misty started to rise she felt a gently grip of someone’s hand on her wrist. 

“No, it isn’t.” Misty turned to face Cordelia, caught off guard. “I don’t want you to feel bad for being scared Misty. It’s okay to be afraid. No matter what the fear is, big or small, I’ll always protect you from it. I would never let anything ever hurt you.” Cordelia grabbed Misty’s chin and led her closer to her. She connected their lips into a gentle kiss. Misty’s hand wrapped around Cordelia’s neck and pulled her body closer to her own. Cordelia pulled out of the kiss, “I love you angel.” She beamed. 

Misty’s bottom lips quivered as her eyes started to tear up again. “I love you so much Delia.” She whispered. Cordelia’s smile grew as she softly wiped the tears from Misty’s cheeks. “So goddamn much.” She panted before tugging Cordelia back into another kiss. 

 


End file.
